Simplify the following expression: ${r+1+2r-2}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {r + 2r} + {1 - 2}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {3r} + {1 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3r} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $3r-1$